A Princess for NoirBlanc
by Bakarina
Summary: Without a successor to his throne King Oswald of NoirBlanc sets his sights on his niece Princess Rein as his heiress. However Elsa and Truth are adamant about refusing. This leads to Oswald having to use some measures he's not too proud of to get a Princess for NoirBlanc.
1. The Days of Our Past

A/N: Yes, hello, I'm testing out a possible future and relaying some facts about what I personally headcanon about Elsa and her brother as well as their kingdom. So feel free to tell me what you think.

Also yeah, end game pairings are undecided, since this sort of follows the events of the anime with a few changes you'll see some Fine x Shade, but if they'll remain together or not has yet to be determined.

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **The Days of Our Past**

* * *

 _Once upon a time there were two kingdoms: the Noir Kingdom ruled by a Demon Overlord and the Blanc Kingdom ruled by a God._

 _The Demon Overlord Jezebel and the God Ameri had been at odds for what seems like an eternity._

 _Bringing destruction and chaos across the world._

" _Why did they destroy?"_

" _Why did they hate?"_

 _These questions were asked by the children of the Overlord and God: Lilith and Divya._

 _Using the last of their powers Ameri and Jezebel eventually destroyed each other and gave their wishes to continue the strife to their children._

 _But Lilith and Divya decided on another path._

 _The two chose to co-exist creating the NoirBlanc Kingdom._

 _A place where demons and angels could be together without worry._

 _Soon as demon and angel blood began to mix their wings, horns, and tails began to disappear._

 _With each passing generation they looked more like humans._

 _And soon you couldn't even differentiate them from humans._

 _But there was something that set them apart from normal humans._

 _You see, all members of the NoirBlanc Royal Family inherited magical abilities from their Overlord and God ancestors._

 _And some say that every so often a child of the royal family will sprout angel or demon-like features._

* * *

"Wow! Does that mean I'll get angel wings someday grandmother!?" A young Elsa asked excitedly.

"Perhaps when your magic powers awaken, dear." Her grandmother smiled.

"Awww! But mine are taking forever!" Elsa huffed.

She was already ten and was unable to do any magic except make puffs of smoke come out of her hand.

Meanwhile her older brother Oswald has been doing magic since he was five years old and now at the age of thirteen he was already studying advanced mind magic.

"Well Elsa sweetie why not try to grow out your hair?"

"My hair? Why?"

"Look here." Her grandmother turned to a page that showed Ameri and Jezebel, both of whom had long hair. "They say that the magic these two used directly correlated with their hair that's why..."

She turned to the page where the two fell in battle. "...That's why here the two had their hair cut in the story book see? Now that they've both been defeated and drained of their power their hair too was cut away, showing their powers are gone."

"So...so if I grow out my hair like Oswald then I'll get my magic and angel wings!?" Elsa's eyes shimmered.

"Hoho! Perhaps sweetie. Why not give it a try?" Her grandmother smiled.

* * *

Oswald heaved a sigh as he closed his magic studies' textbook. "That will be all for today..."

He put the textbook on top of his stack of other textbooks just as Elsa burst through his room's door.

"Brother dearest!"

"Elsa! How was grandmother today?" He smiled and asked her.

"Great! She even read me the story! The one she said you loved as a kid!"

"The one about the origin of our kingdom?"

"Yeah! I can't believe you kept it a secret that we could have angel wings!" Elsa pouted.

"I'm sorry sister dearest, I thought it'd be more fun for you to discover that on your own."

"So does that mean you have yours already? Since you're so good at magic already? Show me!"

"Haha, no I don't. I think I'm going to grow devil wings instead and those take longer to sprout so maybe you'll get your wings before I do!"

"Wow!" Elsa was practically bouncing off the walls at this point, so excited to get her wings someday.

"Also! Also! Guess what brother!?" Elsa asked.

"What?"

"I'm going to grow my hair out just like you! Grandmother said that if I did then maybe I'll finally be better at magic! Maybe as good as you!"

"Well then hurry up and start growing out your hair, I can't wait to practice magic with you." Oswald patted his little sister's hair.

* * *

Oswald had to trim his hair regularly to keep it from dragging across the floor, but Elsa never had that problem.

Her hair rarely ever went past her waist and whenever she saw Oswald get a hair cut she insisted on a trim too, but now she had to resist to make it grow longer. As long as Oswald's!

But her hair never grew past her hips and her magic was still much weaker than Oswald's even as the years went by. Now she was able to make fire dance in her hands, sure, but that was only good to provide a little light or to entertain visiting royals and nobles who couldn't use any magic at all!

The fire she made wasn't hot enough to be used to defend herself nor was it bright enough to help wandering travelers find their way to their kingdom in the dead of night.

But Oswald was always there to encourage her sister and tell her the brighter side of her magic.

"Perhaps it's not enough to help people find their way or strong enough to protect yourself, but think of it this way sister dearest: you can bring a smile to the faces of those who come visit. I'm sure they have a wonderful time watching the flames dance in your hands.

"And your flames are so warm. Not warm enough to burn, but warm enough to envelope someone in a gentle feeling. If you ask me that's much better than using it to harm someone. A nice gentle warmth...much like the warmth your smile has."

Elsa threw her arms around her brother and hugged him. "Thank you big brother."

* * *

As Oswald graduated Royal Wonder Academy, he became engaged and inherited the throne of the NoirBlanc Kingdom after their parents had an untimely death when he was eighteen and Elsa was fifteen.

And soon too, would Elsa find love with Prince Truth of the Sunny Kingdom at the academy.

Oswald was, of course, the first to marry of the siblings. He married Princess Niya of the Melody Kingdom a year after his rise to the throne at the age of nineteen.

Of course Elsa attended with her now boyfriend Truth. No one was happier for Oswald and Niya than Elsa was. And she was the first to congratulate them too.

And maybe she also fought her way through a giant crowd of men and women alike to get the bouquet herself...

She certainly made the wedding more lively and warm than Oswald thought it would be without her presence.

Three years of marital bliss went by for Niya and Oswald when they finally decided it was time for a child. And soon the next spring Niya found herself with child.

As soon as Elsa heard the news she hurried over to congratulate them. Already so happy that she would soon be an aunt!

She also suddenly sprung her engagement to Truth to her beloved brother and sister-in-law and surprised them further by saying the wedding was next month!

But of course, Oswald was still happy for her and the two promised to attend the wedding.

A month flew by and soon it was time for Elsa and Truth's wedding.

Because of how important the Sunny Kingdom was, the wedding became a large-scale event much livelier and rowdier than Oswald's had been.

But of course Elsa didn't mind and in fact she seemed happy about it!

And just as Elsa had been the first to congratulate Oswald, Oswald in turn was the first to congratulate Elsa (and in the process he upset his now brother-in-law Rumor who wanted to be the first to congratulate his brother and sister-in-law).

Seven months later Niya's water broke and she was rushed to the NoirBlanc Castle's infirmary. However, it soon became apparent that something was wrong and Oswald was forced to step out of the delivery room despite his protests.

As Oswald stayed outside the delivery room pacing impatiently his sister Elsa appeared with Truth in tow. Once she saw the panic and worry on his face she did her best to calm him down.

Elsa managed to ease Oswald's fears, but as it turns out his fear became a reality.

The doctor approached Oswald with a sad look on his face and told Oswald to sit down.

"Your Majesty I'm afraid...I'm afraid your wife passed away. It seems the weight of childbirth was too much for her body to take."

"No...No!" Oswald shouted.

"Wh-what about the baby!? Surely she's alright!" Elsa said.

However, the doctor shook his head. "I'm so sorry, but...the baby was stillborn...there was nothing we could do."

Oswald stood up from where he was a blank expression on his face. He soon began to walk away without a word to anyone and no matter how many times Elsa called his name he didn't respond or even look at her. He just kept walking to who knows where.

Oswald soon found himself in what would have been his daughter's room. After they had found out they would be having a baby girl Niya insisted on making preparations. A room was filled to the brim with stuffed animals and dolls.

Niya even had clothes especially made for her and had even ordered in advance to have even more made as she got older. All dresses of course, because Niya loved dresses.

"What if she turns out to be a tomboy?" Oswald asked jokingly before.

"Then we get her some new clothes! I'll even help make them this time!" Niya had responded.

They had already made plans for what they wanted to do with their daughter.

Once she got old enough they would go out for picnics and to explore the places she most wanted to see on the planet.

For her birthday they would hold small, but still lavish parties and invite their families.

For dessert they would always make her favorite treats!

They all would have been so happy!

 _Would have..._

The day that should have been one of the happiest for Oswald turned into a living nightmare...

Elsa soon found Oswald in the room, sitting down and cradling a doll in his arms, any form of emotion still absent from his face.

Elsa had no idea what to say to comfort her brother...should she even say anything? She doubts that there was anything she could say to cheer her brother up with the tragedy that just befell him.

In a single day he lost his wife and daughter...

Instead, Elsa opted to sit down behind him and wrap her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry dear brother...I'm so sorry..." Elsa cried. "If there's anything, anything at all I can do for you, you name it. You don't have to say anything now, but know that my offer still stands from now until the end of time. I'll be by your side brother dearest..."

And with those words, something inside Oswald broke and he began to sob. It was the first time Elsa had ever heard him sob or seen his tears. But she said nothing and simply kept her arms wrapped around him as he continued to sob well into the evening...

* * *

A few years passed and Oswald had still not asked Elsa for any favors from the time she offered to do anything for him, but Elsa did come over one day rather depressed.

She confided in her brother that, even after years of trying, she still was unable to get pregnant.

"Cheer up sister dearest, you still have time. I'm sure one of these days you will be blessed with a child." Oswald tried offering comforting words, but Elsa began to cry.

"You don't understand! They're speaking of me! Saying I must be infertile! And...and they're saying Truth will leave me because I can't provide him an heiress!" Elsa looked up at her brother with tears. "Please! There must be something you can do! I've heard from grandfather before! There are potions that will increase the rate of pregnancy if made by a skilled magic user!"

Oswald stared at his sister. Sure, those potions did exist and he did have the necessary knowledge to make it, but...the thought suddenly creeped into his mind...

What if Elsa couldn't handle the strain of childbirth?

What if he lost her like he did Niya?

"Sister dearest I don't think that..." Oswald began, but Elsa began sobbing at this point and finally started begging.

"Please Oswald! I know Truth said he wouldn't leave me and if worse came to worse we could ask Falsity or Rumor to send one of their children to the Sunny Kingdom to become the successor, but I'm still scared! What if the Sunny Council forces Truth to leave me!?"

Seeing his sister like this, clearly in much pain, Oswald sighed and said, "I'll see what I can do."

After he saw to Elsa's arrangements for her to stay at NoirBlanc for a while he got to work searching for the potion's ingredients.

Luckily, he either already had everything he needed or what he didn't have was easily procurable on his planet. He sent servants to collect what he needed as he began his preparations.

The potion was ready the next day. He put it into a little glass vile and handed it to Elsa.

"Now, be sure to drink this before you two attempt again or else the potion won't work."

Elsa hugged Oswald tightly. "Oh thank you brother dearest! Thank you!"

Oswald patted her back still desperately trying to chase away the thought that he may lose Elsa to childbirth like he lost his own wife...

* * *

Elsa, at age of twenty-six, found herself with child. She was so happy and so was Truth!

And Oswald feigned happiness for he was still worried, but he really did want to be happy for his sister. He was just afraid to lose any more of his family...

Just as how excited Niya was Elsa was also very excited. However even when she could have she refused to find out whether she would be having a boy or girl. She wanted to be surprised! And of course Truth went along with it.

Although no rooms where decorated in advance, Elsa still made a lot of other preparations such as buying both boys and girls clothing as well as many different toys.

Truth even thought up of two different names! Fai for a boy and Fine for a girl!

Soon the day came when Elsa's water broke and she was rushed to the Sunny Palace infirmary, on the thirtieth of July. Truth was too freaked out to be in the delivery room so he stayed behind in a parlor room with his sister Falsity and brother Rumor while Oswald accompanied Elsa.

He held her hand the entire time and swore that no matter what happened he would stay in the delivery room with her.

Soon a healthy little girl who looked just like Elsa was born, but Oswald's worries didn't stop there as it turned out that Elsa would be having _**twins**_!

After another agonizingly long twenty minutes a second baby girl was born who looked more like Truth, just as healthy as her twin.

Elsa held Fine in her arms, but the second baby, who was still nameless as Truth and Elsa didn't prepare two girl names, was held by Oswald.

Even as the baby cried in his arms a warmth filled his chest. And he wonders if this is what he would have felt like if his own daughter was not stillborn.

After a nurse left the room she soon came back with Truth, Rumor, and Falsity in tow. A smile gracing all their features until it was transformed to one of surprise as soon as they saw not one, but two little babies in the room!

"See I told you! I told you it would be twins! But did anyone listen to me? No!" Rumor began with his _'I told you so'_ speech (as he had told Truth and Elsa the minute he found out she was pregnant that they would surely be having twins).

"We should have listened to you, you're right. After all now we don't have a name for our second baby girl!" Truth said as he scooped the second baby out of Oswald's arms who already began to miss the warmth the baby had provided.

"Well lucky for you I've come up with two great names! Reide, which we won't be needing since you didn't have a baby boy. And..." Rumor began.

"And?" Truth said.

"And it's my turn to hold her now." Rumor held his arms out for Truth to hand over the baby.

"What? No! She's my baby and I'm not done holding her yet!" Truth said.

"Don't be selfish! You'll be with her all the time from now on! Besides I let you hold Lie when he was born! Now let me hold her as I tell her her name!"

"Truth darling just let him hold her, it's Fine's turn to be held by her father!" Elsa said. Truth nodded and while Truth handed his second daughter to Rumor he went to hold Fine.

"Excellent, now I'm gonna give you your name. Wouldn't you like that?" Rumor said before lifting the baby up over his head.

"Don't! You'll drop her!" Oswald and Truth both panicked.

"Sheesh, you two are bigger babies than the real babies! See? She's laughing!" The second baby was indeed giggling as Rumor held her up high.

"And as you seem to be such a brave baby, _**way**_ braver than your dad and Uncle Oswald clearly are, I dub thee Princess Rein!" Rumor grinned.

"Rein?" Elsa repeated.

"From Reinhild I'm sure." Falsity said.

"She's an ancestor of ours that we really admired. Truthfully I got the name Fine from Finella, another ancestor of ours." Truth smiled sheepishly before looking at Fine with a gentle expression. "I wanted her to turn out just as kind, caring, and cheerful as Queen Finella was..."

"In that case can't wait until Rein becomes brave enough to start kicking ass and taking names like Reinhild!" Rumor laughed.

"Do not encourage my baby towards violence!" Truth said. "And don't curse!"

"I curse in front of Lie all the time it's fine." Rumor insisted.

Oswald saw this happy scene unfold in front of him. Despite Rumor's vulgarity, the entire family was having fun, positively brimming with warmth and happiness.

Elsa began chatting happily with Falsity (who at that point snatched Rein away from Rumor to hand her over to Elsa) about all the different things she would be doing with and for her daughters.

Meanwhile Truth and Rumor where in their own little world still arguing over Rumor's choice of words and how Truth was already too overbearing in Rumor's eyes.

But even with all this warmth and happiness surrounding him...Oswald still felt...cold...

His heart began to ache the same way it had back on that day when he lost his wife and child...

* * *

It's been eight years now, the twins were now running around energetically around the Sunny Palace and Oswald had recently been invited to come celebrate the twins ninth birthday in the coming month.

He had prepared gifts in advance, For Fine, two tennis rackets and some tennis balls so she could give a new sport a try and for Rein, a dress and stuffed rabbit.

If Oswald was being honest the dress and rabbit had been gifts Niya had prepared in advanced for when it was their daughter's eighth birthday, but...

Oswald didn't have the heart to cancel any of the advanced orders his wife made so he had them prepared anyways. He originally tried giving the twins the same thing, but he found out soon that Fine was a tomboy much like his sister had been and refused to wear dresses as often as she could.

Rein, on the other hand, very much liked dressing up and the stuffed animals and dolls Oswald would give her.

Oswald packed up the gifts, anticipating the girls' smiles, as he left on the spaceship for the Mysterious Star.


	2. A Love Turned to Ash

A/N: Here it is chapter two~!

 _~Reviews~_

 **KingMaverick:** The rabbit is supposed to be the rabbit that you sometimes see Rein with in the anime. My personal headcanon is that it's a gift from Oswald. The rabbit character is a popular character in Oswald's kingdom.

As for Oswald's name I gave it to him since it means "Divine Ruler" and I wanted something like that for his name. Since his kingdom was said to be ruled by a god and demon overlord I felt it would be fitting.

Glad you enjoyed their interactions~! Oswald deserves better, but I'm here to cause suffering lololol

Rumor's great, but somewhat irresponsible. He does his best though.

I didn't show it here since this was more to be focused on Oswald who sort of blanked after seeing the happy family, but maybe I'll write a oneshot of a more detailed scene of when Fine and Rein were born because at some point Rumor definitely tries to wrestle Fine out of Truth's arms so he can have a turn holding her too.

And you'll have to read to find out the answers to those questions~!

 **Guest (from Ch 1):** No idea what you're talking about? Can you tell me what anime you think this is from? Because I didn't base this off of any anime. If you're talking about Pandora Hearts because of the name and rabbit plush then one, I got the name Oswald because I wanted a name that had a fitting meaning since he's from a kingdom said to have been ruled by a god and overlord and in the process I found Oswald which means "Divine Ruler". Oswald doesn't even act anything like the one from Pandora Hearts.

As for the rabbit plush Rein has one _**in canon**_ that you see every once in a while in the anime. My personal headcanon is that it's a gift from her uncle Oswald which is why he's gifting it to her. The coincidences were _**unintentional**_. Besides those two things _**nothing about the plot**_ resembles Pandora Hearts.

If you meant another anime then I assure you it was also unintentional because I don't see any resemblance between this and anything I've seen at all. Whenever I take inspiration or base a story off of something I've seen or read I typically mention the titles or ask people to guess what I took inspiration from for fun.

I don't know if you meant anything malicious by saying this, but by the way it's worded it sounded like it so I'd like to please ask you to not make accusations like that. I worked hard on this story using my own ideas and my own headcanons and fan OCs for this series and it's disheartening that you think these ideas are stolen. And I'm sure you've seen that I am not the first person, nor do I think I will be the last, who based a story off of another anime/manga/etc. People do it all the time not just in this fandom, but in others. People are having fun and comments like that are discouraging and frankly uneeded.

If you didn't mean anything bad by it it would've been better if you coupled that comment with a real review. Not just leave a "hey this is stolen" then leave.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **A Love Turned to Ash**

* * *

Oswald arrived to the Sunny Kingdom way before the twins' birthday, but in this case it was a blessing he did. He saw Elsa, Fine, and the twins' handmaiden, Camelot, running up to him the second he stepped foot into the palace.

"Brother dearest! Thank the gods you're here!" Elsa was out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Oswald asked, already fearing the worst.

"It's...it's Rein! She's...she's using magic like yours!" Elsa said.

"What!?" Oswald screamed. "Where is she?"

"Over here!" Elsa and Camelot led Oswald to the ballroom's entrance. Hey could get no closer than that as inside the ballroom was utter chaos. Wine glasses, food, tables, and various other things were flying around the room in a violent vortex. Some people where inside on the floor, including Truth who was fruitlessly trying to calm the person in the heart of the wind vortex, Rein.

Rein was screaming and crying, throwing a temper tantrum that was clearly summoning the large vortex.

"What happened!?" Oswald asked.

"Her father was going to go out hunting today and Rein said she wanted to go to. Truth and I said she couldn't and soon she began crying that she wanted to go. Of course...Truth and I scolded her and soon she began screaming and crying even more and then...I was barely able to get myself and Fine out of there, but Rein won't calm down and Truth and some of the servants are trapped...!"

Oswald sighed and ran into the ballroom. Using his own magic he was able to halt the vortex and place everything down gently. Using his own powers he suppressed Rein's, but it didn't stop her sobbing and screaming.

Oswald ran up to her and began to comfort her.

"Rein, my darling girl, I know how much you'd like to spend time with your father, but your parents are only worried about you. It's far too dangerous for you to go hunting with him." Oswald cooed. "Why don't you spend some time with your dear Uncle Oswald, hm? I'd very much appreciate the company."

Rein soon calmed down and nodded. Although to everyone else it looked like an amazing feat to calm down Princess Rein, in reality Oswald cheated a little...

The strongest form of magic he knew was mind manipulation and although he didn't want to use it on Rein he knew it would be better to calm her down quickly so he could get a proper reading on her magic prowess.

He simply subtly introduced to Rein's mind that she had a desire to spend all day with her dear uncle.

Oswald scooped Rein into his arms and gave Truth a look that said, _'I'll handle this.'_ before going back to where Elsa and Fine where.

"Does Fine know how to do that as well?" Oswald asked.

"Not...to that extent..." Elsa said. "She's thrown temper tantrums before, but nothing like that ever happened. She can make smoke puffs like I could when I was younger...but she never caused so much chaos! Rein never did either until today, normally she just makes big and colorful bubbles appear, but those were harmless!"

"Hmmm..." Oswald nodded. If Rein could cause such a stir with a temper tantrum then it was proof that she had more magic than her mother believes. Perhaps in front of Elsa all she made was bubbles, but in secret...

"Why don't you and Fine go see if Truth's not too shaken up. I'm gong to spend some quality time with Rein." Elsa nodded in understand and carried Fine over to where Truth was with Camelot in tow.

"Isn't Fine coming with us?" Rein asked.

"Umm...not right now, darling, maybe later, right now it's time for you and I to spend some quality time!"

Oswald had a servant show him to a private room. He then dismissed them and started talking to Rein.

"Rein my darling, your mother says you can make pretty bubbles. Would you show your uncle?" Oswald smiled.

"Yeah!" Rein nodded eagerly. Outstretching her hands she made bubbles appear out of thin air. Some were normal sized and clear, others were larger and were an assortment of colors.

Oswald held some in his hands, indeed they weren't dangerous as Elsa said. Not burning to touch nor did they seem to be made of acid. Just normal bubbles.

"Lovely!" Oswald clapped. "Can you do anything else?"

"That's a twin secret!" Rein replied.

"Does that mean Fine knows if you can or not?" Oswald asked.

Rein nodded.

"And are you sure you can't let your Uncle Oswald know?" Oswald asked.

Rein shook her head. "Twin secret!"

"Aww~! Pretty please Rein! I'll show you somethings I can do if you show me some things you can do."

"You can make bubbles too!?" Rein asked excitedly.

"I can make more than bubbles darling." Oswald summoned up some water and put on a little show for Rein.

Rein clapped as he finished. "Wow! What else can you do?"

"I'll show you if you show me what you can do."

"But..."

"Please! I'm sure Fine won't mind if you show me a little bit. I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"...Okay..." Rein relented. Rein began to conjure up fire, but unlike her mother's hers was blazing, Oswald could feel the heat from where he was sitting and soon that flame started growing larger and judging by Rein's face, larger than she intended.

Luckily Oswald used his own magic to suppress Rein's so it wouldn't go out of hand. He took Rein's hands in his.

"How wonderful!" He said. He continued to compliment her as he kept holding her hands, using a technique to get a good read on her magic prowess.

Her magic wasn't as strong as his, but it was definitely strong. Not only that, but it seemed like it was mixed with a power that couldn't be found in the NoirBlanc Kingdom.

A power that was surely unique to the Sunny Royal Blood.

Before he let go of Rein's hands he pressed down on Rein's palms using his thumbs, putting a suppressant on her magic. She could still use it, it just wouldn't be as dangerous anymore.

"As promised I'll show you a bit more of what I can do." Oswald proceeded to make the items in the room dance as he willed. And Rein very much enjoyed the show. She was unable to use magic as skillfully as her uncle so this was a real treat to see.

After the show was over he arranged everything neatly back into place.

"What do you say we go see your sister now?" He asked.

"Yeah!"

* * *

When they found Fine they were shocked to see not only Elsa, but Truth too.

"Didn't you have a hunting trip?" Oswald asked.

"Ah, well, something came up..." Truth said.

"Girls...why not go play together in your room? Your father and I have to speak with my brother."

"But uncle said he wanted me to keep him company!" Rein huffed. Her parents were already fearing another chaotic outburst.

"Rein, I'll be right there as soon as your parents are done talking to me alright?" Oswald said. Rein nodded and Fine took her hand ushering her to their room.

The three sat down in a parlor room. Elsa and Truth looked at Oswald, indicating that he should begin.

"Rein's magic...is powerful indeed. But even for such power it shouldn't go berserk like that." Oswald calmly informed.

"Then why did it?" Truth demanded.

"It's mixing with a magic from your family's blood I'm guessing. I sensed two different magics within her. One that clearly surfaced from our blood, and the other I'm guessing came from yours brother-in-law."

"But that power can only be bestowed by the blessing itself..."

"Brother-in-law, I can come up with two possibilities for you. One: she has been bestowed that power recently...or perhaps it's two: you've been lied to your whole life and this isn't a power bestowed, it's one you're born with and it's simply kept in check by making you believe you don't have it." Oswald looked at him with a smile, dangerously close to becoming a smirk.

Truth frowned. Neither possibility sounded good to him. If it was the first one that means the blessing is weakening as they feared.

If it was the second one then he would have to admit that their entire family history was a farce...

Yes... _ **admit**_.

Because Oswald was right.

It was a secret Truth did not find out until he took the throne however.

But even so...the power of Prominence wasn't one that should be wielded by someone deemed unworthy which is why it had to be _**'bestowed'**_ in the first place.

And going by Oswald's smile, he got the feeling that Oswald knew the truth. But Truth wasn't about to reveal that secret now...

"So...what should we do?" Elsa asked.

Oswald stayed silent for a while. A thought entered his mind...

He needed a successor.

But he refused to remarry.

Then couldn't he just ask Elsa to hand over one of his nieces?

He does recall her saying that if she had been unsuccessful in having a child Truth would have asked Rumor or Falsity to send one of their children to the Sunny Kingdom.

Surely Elsa would be okay with the idea if she and Truth were willing to do such a thing themselves.

Besides...Elsa and Truth clearly aren't equipped to show Rein how to control her own magic, but he was.

And Elsa did say if he ever needed anything he could ask...

"I say you send Rein to my kingdom." Oswald smiled.

"What!?" Truth yelled.

"No one in this kingdom, much less this planet, knows how to use magic. If she stays here her magic cannot stabilize. It will continue to grow on its own and will become even more dangerous. Right now it was a vortex that stayed within the ballroom, but if her magic continues to grow without a teacher here to guide her...Eventually she could create hurricanes strong enough to destroy kingdoms, set fire to entire forests, no matter how you look at it, it's not safe for her or anyone else if she stays here.

"And I do need a successor after all. It would make sense for Rein to come to my kingdom and train both her magic and to succeed me. You don't need two heiresses and I'm sure that, as Fine is the oldest, she'll become crown princess to this kingdom right? They're so close...it'd be a shame if their bond broke simply because one was chosen to be future Sunny Queen while the other was given nothing simply because they just happened to be second born..."

Truth and Elsa said nothing and simply stared at Oswald who, in turn, calmly looked at them with a smile.

"I'll be here until their birthday is over so you have time to think it over, dearest sister, brother-in-law." Oswald got up and headed for the door. "I expect a favorable answer."

And with that he left the Sunny King and Queen-Consort alone in the parlor room.

* * *

For the twins' party it was an extravagant event held in the ballroom. The two were surrounded by family...well their aunts and uncles at least for Elsa and Truth where nowhere to be found!

"What are those two doing? It's their kids' birthday!" Rumor whispered to Oswald.

Ever since their meeting during Elsa and Truth's wedding (where Rumor tried to pick a fight with Oswald for beating him at congratulating the newlyweds) the two had become rather close.

"Shall we go look for them?" Oswald suggested.

"I guess so Fine's been asking for them since the beginning of this party, I think Falsity's running out of excuses to give." Rumor said. "But Fine will definitely say something if we try to sneak out now."

"I have an idea." Oswald said. He murmured something to Falsity who nodded.

"Fine! Rein! It's present time!" Falsity shouted happily.

With this, everyone started gathering around the twins and handing them presents. This gave Oswald and Rumor a chance to sneak away now that the twins were preoccupied with their presents.

* * *

Truth and Elsa had to hold an emergency meeting with the Sunny Council to decide if they should honor Oswald's request.

If they were being honest, Elsa and Truth didn't want to send Rein away. She was one of their babies! And with how close the twins are they weren't sure if Fine would take being separated from Rein very well...at worst she might start asking to leave for the NoirBlanc Kingdom as well.

Elsa didn't want to say no to her brother, he's done a lot for her, but she didn't want to say yes either...however if the council said she shouldn't send Rein away then Elsa had an easy way out...she could say the Sunny Council wouldn't allow it so she had to do what they said!

And it seems like Elsa would have her easy way out after all.

"Absolutely not!" The head of the council, Duchess Bridget of Ravinda, slammed her fists down on her desk. "Do you understand what this would mean!? A Sunny Princess becoming the Queen of a Kingdom like NoirBlanc!? Surely King Oswald is planning to topple this kingdom and take it for his own!"

"I'm sure that's not..." Elsa moved in to defend her brother, but soon the rest of the council began to speak in agreement to Bridget.

"The reason the Sunny Kingdom remains the most powerful in all the universe is because we have the Power of Prominence on our side...the most powerful form of magic. Since Princess Rein has both Prominence and the NoirBlanc's divine and demonic magic in her arsenal...it could spell the end of the Sunny Kingdom. We wouldn't be needed anymore if another kingdom could use Prominence and restore dimming suns' lights!" Marchioness Eloise of Samson said.

"Not to mention it'd be dangerous to allow a princess like Rein to ascend any throne. Should she become power hungry she may try to overtake other kingdoms and planets!" Earl Soren of Solfried frowned.

Soon the entire council was abuzz with negative opinions directed towards Oswald and Rein.

"Alright! Enough!" Truth put a stop to it. "I will tell my brother-in-law that our answer is no."

"Truth it may be wrong of me to think this...but I'm so relieved..." Elsa sighed as she placed her hands over her heart. She no longer had to think about giving away one of her babies!

"Nothing wrong with you thinking that Elsa." Truth reassured her. "Besides the council has a point...what if Oswald really was trying to topple this kingdom?"

"Perhaps you're right, love..."

* * *

"...Oswald I..." Rumor looked at Oswald. The two had heard the whole thing behind the closed doors of the council meeting.

Oswald's happy face faltered for a moment and Rumor swore he saw something be set ablaze within him at that very moment.

But soon his smile returned, "Let's wait a bit longer shall we? The meeting has reached its conclusion...they should be out soon."

"Al...alright." Rumor nodded.

* * *

The four returned to the ballroom after Elsa and Truth gave Oswald the news that they had to deliver _"with a heavy heart"_. They said that they couldn't let Rein leave for NoirBlanc since the Sunny Council decided it.

Truth and Elsa said that they tried fighting for him, but that they were shut down each time.

A lie.

Oswald and Rumor both knew it, but Oswald insisted that he and Rumor act as if they didn't know anything.

So the birthday party continued with Elsa and Truth none the wiser of the fact that Oswald and Rumor knew the truth.

The twins seemed very pleased with the gifts Oswald had brought to them. Fine especially wanted to start playing tennis at that moment, but it was late so they had to go to sleep.

Oswald helped Elsa tuck them into bed and after leaving their room Elsa began to speak to him.

"I hope you aren't mad at the Sunny Council, brother dearest." Elsa said.

"Mad? Of course not Elsa! I would never!" Oswald smiled.

Of course he wasn't mad at the council, he couldn't be.

What bothered him most was that his beloved sister had the gall to lie right to his face.

That she seemed to have forgotten that she had claimed she would do "anything" for him after he lost his family.

That she couldn't just tell him the truth. That she didn't want to send Rein with him.

And perhaps what hurt him the most is that at the end of it all she agreed with Truth. She agreed that he was planning something as sinister as destroying the Sunny Kingdom.

And that fire that Rumor saw light within Oswald earlier finally died down...taking with it the love he had for his sister and leaving behind nothing but ash.

With that, Oswald turned his back on Elsa and walked back to his room, swearing to himself that Rein _**will**_ become NoirBlanc's princess...


	3. A Daughter Betrayed, a Family in Ruins

A/N: Ayyy here's the next chapter!

~Reviews~

 **Guest (Chptr 1):** I've answered you in the reviews kindly read them, thank you~!

 **KingMaverick:** As for your first questions that'll be answered in the chapter lol

Elsa has a point, but so does Oswald. It would've been better if they came up with a compromise, but I suppose that wasn't something that occurred to either of them at the time.

Also Truth agreed with the verdict because, although they're family now, Truth doesn't actually know Oswald very well. And a part of Truth has always found him suspicious due to the Sunny Kingdom's prejudice against other kingdoms who could use other magic. The Sunny Kingdom is essentially taught that Prominence is the most powerful magic and other magic users should bow to them. Since the universe also sees the Sunny Kingdom as the most important since they can restore dimming suns this also probably makes Truth think he and his daughter's are inherently better than Oswald therefore too good for his kingdom.

Stuff like the Sunny Kingdom's prejudice will be explored in future installments of TPP stories. Though if you're curious and want more information now you're free to PM me~.

Kinda got off track, but yeah Truth agrees to the verdict and Elsa simply goes along with Truth. In this case, Elsa's love and trust for her husband exceeded her love and trust for her brother.

Rein and Fine share lots of secrets, they adore each other and like the thought of knowing special things that no one but them are allowed to know.

Rein's tantrum was pretty good lol

Oswald dearly loved his wife and can't imagine any other lover in his life. He also cared for Truth as much as Elsa until they agreed with the council's verdict that is.

I'm glad you like Rumor, I had fun making him so it's always a treat to know others like the OCs I worked hard on! Rumor, his wife, and his son Lie, will have more major appearances in other TPP stories and other stories I'll write eventually.

Also Oswald never thought of adopting an heir because he **_can't_**. In the NoirBlanc Kingdom an heir must always be blood related or else they won't inherit the divine and demonic magic they need to rule the kingdom.

The second a blood heir is unable to be produced will spell the end of the NoirBlanc Kingdom. So you can see why Oswald was desperate to have Rein become the heiress and why he was so hurt to know Elsa wouldn't send Rein away. Because, as a former NoirBlanc Princess, Elsa should know just as well as Oswald that, without an heir, the kingdom is doomed and with Elsa's refusal to let him take Rein was essentially the same as telling him "NoirBlanc can burn for all I care." in Oswald's mind.

Elsa, of course, wasn't thinking that at the time, she just didn't want to be separated from one of her babies.

 **KingMaverick (from your review in** **(TPP) All-Gifted Blue Hair** **):** I meant to answer this in the previous chapter and my dumbass forgot so you get an answer today!

First I'm glad you're interested in the history of the queens~! I was afraid no one would care.

As for **(TPP) All-Gifted Blue Hair** that is a oneshot so there won't be a continuation, on that story entry at least. A continuation that shows what Elsa, Heinrich, and Fine where doing and when Truth takes Rein to see Pandora's portraits will be featured as a complete chapter in the story **(TPP) The Twin Princesses of a Lovely Kingdom**.

Also statistically in reality yeah blue and purple are the hair colors people like the most, but in Sunny Kingdom lore it's seen as strange because of the established colors the monarchy is known for so people of the Sunny Kingdom tend to prefer bright colors that resemble the sun since it's comforting to them. Had Truth been born as a Moon Kingdom Prince people probably wouldn't have said anything about his hair, but he was a Sunny Prince.

As for your questions:

1: As I said the portraits with color where seen as too valuable to leave in the open or to disclose them to people outside the family. In Pandora's time it was rare to have portraits and tapestries made with color. Pandora and her family spent a LOT of money to have those made hence why they're valuable and aren't allowed to be given to commoners who couldn't even afford a spec of color on any portrait.

After a while they just used the colorless portrait of her for everything and people who knew what she really looked like are long gone at that point so it's a secret known only to the Sunny Kingdom. The reason no one bothers to say anything is because at some point a certain queen started getting paranoid about not being born with blue hair, thinking that this meant they weren't worthy like Pandora. Their paranoia consumed them and eventually they forbade the knowledge of Pandora's true appearance to be given to anyone outside of the Sunny Family.

When Fine or Rein takes the throne they find the entire thing ridiculous and take the ban away, eventually making it common knowledge that Pandora did indeed have blue hair.

The paranoid queen will also be mentioned in story. And info about her will be published too.

2: This question's answer would be spoilers for a future chapter of **(TPP) The Twin Princesses of the Lovely Kingdom** , but if you really want to know feel free to PM me and ask.

3: This is also a spoiler lol, and like before feel free to PM me with any and all questions you would like answered ASAP.

I'm also glad you liked the names I've given the characters~!

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **A Daughter Betrayed, a Family in Ruins**

* * *

As it turns out the blessing truly was weakening which is why Rein's power awoke alongside what she inherited from her mother's blood.

Thanks to the seal on her magic that Oswald had placed it did not go out of control again even when using the Power of Prominence.

Despite all the trouble happening on the Mysterious Star and how busy he was in his own kingdom he always made sure to stop by the Sunny Kingdom to see Rein.

Whenever he could get her to be alone with him he would use his mind manipulation to begin to introduce new thoughts to Rein.

" _I want to go to the NoirBlanc Kingdom."_

" _I want to help the NoirBlanc Kingdom!"_

They were innocent enough and didn't take much effort on Oswald's part. Rein was a naturally curious and kind child so wanting to explore a different kingdom or help the people there were thoughts easily given to Rein and made a reality on her part.

But no matter how many times she and Fine asked their parents to let them visit their uncle they were refused.

They couldn't understand why, but Oswald knew.

It was because they were sure once Rein entered the kingdom Oswald wouldn't let her leave...

But Oswald kept that to himself. No need for his nieces to know.

But in due time he knew that at least Rein would be going with him.

Once things settled down in the Mysterious Star, after Fine and Rein saved it, Oswald began to manipulate Rein's thoughts to something more...malicious.

And he continued so for five years.

" _I'll be devastated if I'm not named Crown Princess of the Sunny Kingdom."_

" _I think I don't matter in my parents' eyes. I'm the **'spare'** child after all..."_

" _I'm less than Fine."_

" _I bet no one would care if I left the planet."_

" _I'm not needed here..."_

" _I never was needed here..."_

Once Oswald noticed these thoughts began to effect her greatly he spoke to her about his kingdom. He had called Rein into the guest room he was using in the Sunny Kingdom.

"Rein...as you know I don't have any children."

"Right..." Rein nodded.

"Which means I have no successor."

"Uh-huh."

"Rein...how would you feel if I made you my successor?"

"Really!?" Rein's wide eyes shone with excitement.

She wasn't needed in the Sunny kingdom, they have Fine, but her uncle and his kingdom _**need**_ her!

"Yes. Perhaps sometime in the future you can come to my kingdom as my successor." Oswald took her hands and rubbed her palms...taking away the magic seal he had placed on her years before.

"Now then why don't you run along dear? You have to get ready for the announcement your parents are going to give today."

"Oh that's right!" Rein got up from her seat across from her uncle. "I have to get ready! I'll see you later uncle!"

With that Rein exited the room.

Yes...today was the day that the crown princess would be officially announced.

Oswald made sure that, despite him telling her that she was needed as his successor, Rein would still have hope that she would be the one named crown princess.

But Oswald already knew that it wasn't going to happen.

He had a conversation a few weeks earlier with Elsa who was so excited that Fine would be named the crown princess. She had been bustling about since that day preparing various gifts, clothing, accessories, and food that she knew Fine would adore.

The rulers of the other kingdoms where also informed of the choice beforehand, but were asked to keep it a secret from the princes and princesses. So naturally, the Kings and Queens prepared gifts for Fine as well.

Rein would surely be devastated with all of this and her magic would go berserk...It would cause such chaos that the Sunny Council was sure to ask for Rein's exile. And since Elsa was so quick to take the council and Truth's side all those years ago she'd probably take their side again...

With this Oswald will pick up the pieces of Rein's broken heart and take her back to NoirBlanc and train her to succeed him.

And then...he would have Rein take over the Sunny Kingdom as well.

"If you thought my intentions were so malicious all those years ago...then I shall grant you that satisfaction... _ **sister dearest**_..." It had been the first time in a long time that Oswald mentioned Elsa as his _sister dearest_.

But there was no hint of the affection he used to say it before.

Now it was dripping with a venomous tone.

* * *

The ball was in full swing as they waited for the announcement.

For some odd reason, Rein noticed that a lot of attention was being placed on Fine tonight...usually she's always by her sister's side, but tonight she was quickly pushed aside as more and more people began to crowd around Fine. Princes from all kingdoms, form the Mysterious Star or from visiting kingdoms, started asking Fine for dances.

Now that they were older, Fine knew it would be impolite to refuse so she danced with anyone who asked.

Meanwhile no one bothered to ask Rein for a dance.

She couldn't help but feel disappointed.

As this song ended Bright approached Fine and asked her for a dance. Despite the fact that Rein and Bright broke up three years prior a part of her still held some hope that he would come back to her...but ever since they separated he went back to pursuing Fine like he did when they were kids.

"Not dancing?" Mirlo approached Rein.

"Oh! Hi Mirlo!" Rein smiled for a bit before it faltered and went back into a frown. "No one's asked me to..."

"Well..." Mirlo could see how sad her best friend was and then her ears perked up as she thought of something. "Can I ask you for a dance then?"

"Huh?" Rein looked up to see Mirlo holding out her hand, smiling.

"Oh...okay!" Rein smiled and took Mirlo's hand.

With the start of the next song Rein finally went to the dance floor.

"Well at least she looks a little cheerier now." Rumor smiled from the corner he was hiding in. Parties weren't really his thing, but he had to attend since it was the day Fine would be announced the successor.

But Rumor was worried what this would do to Fine and Rein's relationship.

The reason Truth was so easily decided to succeed the Sunny Throne was because at the point of the announcement, Falsity was engaged to King Drew and Rumor himself was also engaged to his wife.

If he wasn't engaged to marry into his wife's family when the announcement was made...he knew a part of him would be kind of bitter about not being chosen as the crown prince.

"What are you doing hiding in the shadows?" Oswald appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Gah!" Rumor whipped his head to look at Oswald who was calmly smiling at him.

"Something wrong?"

"Where do you even come from half the time?"

"I'm quite easy to spot if you pay attention." Oswald chuckled.

"Listen here, you say that but..." Before Rumor could finish a gong rang out, signaling that Truth and Elsa were prepared to finally make there announcement.

Rumor suddenly found himself feeling nervous...

Meanwhile Oswald was simply waiting for the chaos to begin...

"Thank you all for attending tonight's ball!" Truth said.

Applause rang before he continued.

"Some of you may realize what this ball was thrown for. It is dedicated to the Sunny Kingdom's next crown princess!"

Rein's breath hitched and Mirlo patted her friend's shoulder.

Fine simply stayed there calmly in between Shade and Bright.

"We are happy to announce that the crown princess and future queen of our glorious Sunny Kingdom shall be...Our beloved Princess Fine!"

Applause filled the room.

"Huh? Me?" Fine pointed to herself. She had no idea her parents were going to pick her! If she was being honest, she never actually gave any thought about who the crown princess would be.

"Congratulations Fine!" Bright and Shade smiled at her.

"Huh! Ah! Right! Thank you!" Fine quickly said and blushed. She noticed that all eyes were on her now.

As the applause continued to ring there was one person who didn't seem to here it at all.

Rein stood there, heartbroken.

" _I'll be devastated if I'm not named Crown Princess of the Sunny Kingdom."_

" _I think I don't matter in my parents' eyes. I'm the **'spare'** child after all..."_

" _I'm less than Fine."_

" _I'm not needed here..."_

Those words began to resound inside her mind louder than ever and she couldn't ignore them.

She _**should**_ be happy for her sister.

She _**should**_ go over to congratulate her.

But instead her feet turned her away from the scene and she bolted from the ballroom.

"Wait Rein!" Mirlo shouted and pursued her. This little scene went ignored by almost everyone in the ballroom who was too busy congratulating Fine.

The only two people who noticed were Oswald, who knew this would happen, and Rumor, who was afraid that this would happen.

"Oh gods why did this have to happen..." Rumor was trying to calmly exit the ballroom, but before he could make it out Truth stopped him.

"Brother! Come and congratulate your darling niece!" Truth smiled.

"But Truth Rein has..." Rumor began, but soon Oswald appeared once again.

"I'm sure she will be fine. Mirlo went with her after all." Oswald whispered to him. "I'm sure Fine would be pleased to get some congratulations form her uncles."

Rumor still looked a little unsure, but nodded and went with Truth and Oswald to Fine's side.

"Congratulations Fine!" Rumor said.

"Congratulations darling girl!" Oswald smiled.

"Uncle Rumor! Uncle Oswald! Thank you!" Fine smiled.

Soon after she replied to them, more people began to surround Fine again offering more congratulations and praise.

By Oswald's calculations right about now Mirlo should be trying, and failing, to comfort Rein.

* * *

Mirlo found Rein huddled up in a barren part of the Sunny Gardens. She was shaking, but not yet crying.

"Rein..." Mirlo called out to her softly.

"I'm...I'm really only a spare aren't I?" Rein said so quietly that Mirlo believed she misheard her.

"What?"

"A spare...a spare! The Sunny Kingdom only ever needed one princess not two! I'm not needed here..."

" _I never was needed here..."_

"I'm sure that's not true Rein!"

"Then what good am I to the kingdom and my family now!? The blessing is already restored, my sister is the future queen. What good is a second princess!?"

"I..." Mirlo couldn't come up with a favorable answer.

Because Rein did have a point.

Royal children who didn't inherit the throne were typically married into another family for political reasons or simply to be gotten rid off. Either way they were almost always pawned off.

Even if Rein made a living for herself she technically didn't really need to be in the Sunny Kingdom.

Rein's eyes began to well up with tears and the voices in her head became louder.

" _I'll be devastated if I'm not named Crown Princess of the Sunny Kingdom."_

" _I think I don't matter in my parents' eyes. I'm the **'spare'** child after all..."_

" _I'm less than Fine."_

" _I'm not needed here..."_

" _I never was needed here..."_

" _I never was needed here..."_

" _I never was needed here..."_

" _Never was needed..."_

" _Never was needed..."_

" _Never..."_

With that Rein began sobbing, _**"I never was needed here!"**_

Soon a tempest began to whirl around them. Mirlo had no idea where it came from and was afraid it would separate them so she held onto Rein. "We need to go back inside!"

"Never needed...Never needed!" Rein had lost her senses and nothing else but the words in her mind registered in her ears anymore.

The tempest became worse, thunder began, and soon the ground began to quake...

* * *

"By the way where's Rein?" Fine looked around excitedly for her sister. She wanted her by her side now in this exciting time! And now that she wasn't being suffocated by so many people she finally had a chance to look around and ask her family about her.

"Ah!" Rumor nearly forgot about Rein! "Actually we need to go talk to her I think she-"

The ground began to quake before Rumor could finish his sentence. At first it wasn't too bad, but with every passing second it seemed to get worse and worse! Soon that wasn't the only thing that happened.

The roof began to collapse and some people became trapped under the rubble.

"What's happening!?" Falsity screeched.

"Forget about what's happening, we need to get to safety first!" Rumor shouted.

However, everyone in attendance began to panic and it was impossible to calm everyone down. This caused congestion making it nearly impossible for people to find their way outside the ballroom.

Everything became worse and worse and soon things inside the ballroom blew up seemingly without provocation. Wine glass shards began to pierce those who were unlucky enough to be nearby them when they exploded.

People who hid underneath tables felt the full effects of the blast as they exploded.

And eventually...dangerous objects seemed to target anyone who dared move.

It was then that Oswald realized he made a mistake...

This...this wasn't what was supposed to happen! Rein's magic should have only been strong enough to cause panic, but it shouldn't have been strong enough to manipulate objects to go after living things!

Even without training someone of her magic prowess shouldn't have the ability to manipulate objects like that.

Did he make a mistake when examining her all those years ago?

Or...was the Power of Prominence within her responsible for allowing her to do this?

Did the mixing of the two powers make her more dangerous?

"Everyone please calm down!" Fine started.

"Fine! No!" Oswald yelled. But it was too late, Fine stood up and moved during the turmoil and with that...a knife targeted her.

Hitting her in the back Fine stopped and fell to the ground screaming.

"My baby girl!" Elsa screamed.

"Fine!" Truth yelled.

With that Oswald decided to use his magic and teleported himself to where he felt the magic was coming from, to Rein's location.

"Oswald!?" Rumor yelled.

* * *

Rein had no idea of the events that are transpiring in the ballroom. The words just kept swimming inside her head.

However soon Oswald appeared and the first thing he did was navigate himself to the heart of the chaos, to Rein's side.

"K-King Oswald!?" Mirlo looked up at him.

"Rein! Rein my darling girl!" Oswald said. "You must calm down!"

Using his mind manipulation Oswald forcibly placed Rein into a deep slumber. She collapsed into Mirlo's arms.

"Oh my gods! Rein!" Mirlo cried.

"She's fine...she just...needs to rest..." Oswald said.

Now that Rein was put to sleep everything calmed down outside and inside the ballroom.

"Let's get inside." Oswald told Mirlo. She nodded and with Oswald's help the two carried Rein inside.

* * *

After going inside they saw that the injured where being sent to the infirmary by anyone who was still able bodied.

Since Rein wasn't technically injured Oswald opted to take her to her room instead.

"She really will be alright...right King Oswald?" Mirlo asked him.

"Of course, she just needs rest..." Oswald reassured.

Oswald stroked Rein's hair away from her face as she laid in her bed. _'Oh my darling girl...I'm so sorry.'_

"Let's go inform her parents." Oswald said.

"Right!" Mirlo nodded.

* * *

After making sure Fine was being well taken care of an emergency meeting with the Sunny Council was called.

Truth and Elsa knew who caused the chaos. It couldn't have been anyone but Rein if her outburst form when she was a child was anything to go by.

Inside the meeting room present, besides Truth, Elsa, and the council, were Falsity and Rumor. Of course, they were asked to refrain form making comment. As they were no longer recognized as Sunny Royals, they were no longer qualified to make or voice opinions of what happened in or to the Sunny Kingdom.

In the chaos the head of the council was one of the casualties, so her son was now in charge.

"I want her dead!" Bridget's son, Rua, roared.

"Now let's not be rash." Marchioness Eloise said. "We can simply exile her, she is still a royal after all."

"Royal or not she caused many casualties and almost killed the crown princess! And for what!? Because she was upset she wasn't chosen!? Of course she wouldn't be chosen!" Rua fumed. "She threw a temper tantrum and almost killed her own sister! Harming the crown princess is a capital offense! She should be sentenced to death as is policy!"

"He makes a point..." Earl Soren said. "There's no way to know if she attacked Fine out of jealousy or an accident. And either way, she's still dangerous with that sort of out of control power."

"I agree...who knows when that power will end up killing more people." Marquis Adonis of Silva said.

"Silence!" Truth said. "I and Elsa had already come to a decision the exact moment Fine was injured..."

Everyone in the room waited with baited breath for him to continue.

Truth took a deep breath, looked around the room, then said, "Rein is hereby stripped of her royal title...and sentenced to death."

Applause (and a few cheers) resounded form the council.

Rumor, who was silent until then, shouted, "Have you lost your god damn mind!?"

"You think this is an easy decision for us to make!?" Truth shouted back. "Rein is _**dangerous**_! As much as we don't want to admit it, if we exile her she'll only cause the same destruction in whatever kingdom or planet takes her in!"

"I'm sure Rein wouldn't like the thought of herself causing so much tragedy..." Elsa said. "We're saving her and countless from miser-"

 _ **FWRASH!**_

The door to the entrance of the meeting room was blasted into smithereens with a magical attack.

Standing on the other side was Oswald, who looked devoid of emotion. His eyes were dim, his mouth closed in a tight line, and his hand was still raised, ready to attack any who dared move.

"How dare you say you're saving her?" Oswald began. He wasn't looking at anyone in particular, but it was clear that this was directed towards Elsa. "You betrayed me, betrayed your home kingdom...I thought that was the worst you would ever do, but no..."

A self deprecating laugh left Oswald's lips before he continued, "But now you betray one of your own daughters. What was the point of keeping her here if you only planned to kill her once she made a mistake?"

"A mistake!?" Truth shouted, "You're calling the deaths of countless and the injury of a crown princess a mere _**mistake**_!?"

"Yes, I am!"

 _ **FWRASH!**_

Oswald sent a blast of fire to the ground, "In fact, it's not even her mistake it's _**yours**_!"

Oswald finally turned to Elsa and Truth and pointed an accusing finger at them, shaking.

"I said you weren't capable of raising her here! I said you would be safer sending her to me so I can train her to not let her powers go berserk like this! But no! You two, in your selfishness, condemned Rein to this fate the moment you both decided to _**lie**_ to me and tell me that the council made that decision on their own.

"You two only thought of yourselves and sent my kingdom to it's unavoidable ruin! Elsa, you of all people should know what will happen to the NoirBlanc Kingdom if a blood heir is not present! And in the process of destroying my kingdom, you sent Rein to her own destruction. I will stand for it no longer...I will not let Rein be killed because of a mistake you two made years ago!" With another powerful burst of magic Oswald teleported away.

"Oswald, brother...!" Elsa cried.

"You heard him..." Truth began. "As of this moment Oswald is an enemy of this kingdom! I don't want him leaving this kingdom alive!"

The council scrambled to their feet, shouting orders of sending guards and knights out to stop and kill Oswald.

Elsa fell to her knees. In one night, that should have been a joyous one, her entire family has been sent to ruin...


	4. Where is My Other Half?

A/N: The Lulu and Camelot present in this story are like their TPP counterparts.

If you haven't read _**(TPP) The Twin Princesses of a Lovely Kingdom**_ yet then basically Camelot becomes solely Fine's caretaker when Lulu was hired and Lulu then becomes responsible for Rein. Lulu is also more laid back and fiercely loyal towards Rein than her anime counterpart. Camelot remains strict and fiercely loyal to Fine.

I'm saying this because Lulu appears here and she probably isn't gonna act like most people are used to.

This chapter is also a lot shorter than most so hope you all don't mind~.

Reviews will be answered at the end of this chapter also.

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Where is My Other Half?**

* * *

After the chaos occurred Rumor went up to his brother, "Reconsider your decision Truth! Just exile her and send her to NoirBlanc! Rein doesn't deserve to die!"

"If she becomes Oswald's heiress he's sure to turn her into a truly malevolent Queen! To protect the future of our Kingdom...and everyone here, Rein must die and so must Oswald!"

With Truth's declaration Rumor recoiled. He couldn't believe his ears or his eyes. He'd never seen Truth so angry before...Rein did injure Fine, but...she didn't have proper training. She couldn't have done it on purpose!

But the look in Truth's eyes told Rumor that there wasn't room for argument. Rein's fate had been sealed.

But to betray one of your own children...just seemed too cruel...

Elsa continued sobbing while Falsity tried in vain to calm her down.

Falsity knew there was nothing to be done. She would've liked if Rein could only be exiled, but the Sunny Kingdom was never known for their mercy. Kind to those who deserve it, merciless to those who they claim to have wrong them...it's as they've always been.

It's as they always will be...

* * *

"What the hell's wrong with all of you!?" Lulu screeched. She had rushed to see Rein after Mirlo called her. However shortly after her arrival guards flooded the room and pointed their weapons to the passed out Rein, fearing that she may wake up at any time.

Lulu had no idea what was going on, but she did know that whatever was going on, Rein was in danger...and by her kingdom's own guards!

"W-wait! What are you doing!?" Mirlo asked as she got in between the guards and Rein.

"Stand aside Princess Mirlo! We were ordered to take Rein to the dungeons." One guard said.

"On whose orders!?" Lulu demanded. "Her parents would never do such a thing!"

"She has no more parents. She's been stripped of her royal title and kicked out of the Sunny Family. She's a criminal now for daring to harm the Crown Princess." Another guard said.

"Rein didn't do shit!" Lulu yelled. "Where's your proof!?"

One guard scoffed, "That thing has always been dangerous! Your proof is her existence! Now move!"

"Like hell!" Lulu growled.

"Out of...my way!"

 _ **FWRASH!**_

A blast of magic was thrown at all the guards in the room, disintegrating them in an instant.

Mirlo screamed in horror.

"King Oswald!" Lulu gasped. "What's goin' on!? What did they mean she's been stripped of her royal title!?"

"After Fine's unfortunate accident...the council, my sister, and my beloved brother-in-law, have decided to have Rein sentenced to death." Oswald said, sounding to be on the verge of tears. "They stripped her of her title as well and essentially kicked her out of the family. She's not welcome here anymore, so I'm taking back to my kingdom where those _**monsters**_ can't reach her..."

"How is Fine's injury in any way Rein's fault!?" Lulu questioned.

"We have very little time, Lulu, come with us and I will explain everything in detail." Oswald said and went to pick up Rein from her bed.

"Go with you..?" Lulu repeated.

"You don't have to of course, decide quickly who does your loyalty belong to: my darling niece? Or her monstrous parents who have sent her to death."

Well...the choice was obvious for Lulu.

"Let's go." Oswald nodded at her response. As he prepared to teleport himself, Lulu, and Rein out of there, he turned to Mirlo.

"They have no reason to do anything to you Mirlo so leave this room, answer questions truthfully of what happened should they ask. But remember this...when the time comes I hope you know who deserves the Water Drop Kingdom's alliance most..."

With that the three disappeared.

* * *

Oswald opted to use much of his energy to simply directly teleport himself and his companions directly to his Kingdom. Once they arrived Oswald collapsed to his knees.

"King Oswald!?" Lulu bent down.

"Don't...don't worry about me..." Oswald choked out. "Travel through the halls...and alert everyone for me."

"Y-yessir!" Lulu scrambled to her feet and ran off yelling.

* * *

Servants arrived a while after Lulu went tearing off and picked up Rein (who remained unconscious), and helped Oswald walk to his castle's infirmary.

They laid Rein down on one of the beds before attending to Oswald, who, although sustained minor injuries, was very exhausted from all the magic he used.

The nurses there brewed him some potions that would restore some of his vigor.

Meanwhile Lulu remained by Rein's side waiting for her young mistress to awaken. Although she was curious about why Truth and Elsa turned against Rein, right now Lulu decided her top priority was to make sure Rein woke up.

* * *

After Elsa calmed down and Truth was told that Oswald and Rein had escaped the two, along with Falsity and Rumor, made their way towards the infirmary and to Fine's side.

Shortly after the appearance of her parents Fine's eyes fluttered open.

"Fine! You've awakened!" Elsa cried out in joy.

"Good it looks like it wasn't too bad of an injury..." Truth sighed in relief.

"Dearie! How are you feeling?" Falsity asked.

Fine blinked a few times, still feeling quite groggy. Soon she sat up and began looking around the room without even acknowledging her parents or aunt.

Looking...

Looking...

Soon terror filled up her body and she finally acknowledged her family's presence in order to ask them some things.

With that, Elsa broke down sobbing, Rumor refused to make eye contact, Falsity stared wide eyed...and Truth's anger began to rise again.

The simple questions Fine had asked, with such urgency in her voice, were quite simple:

"Where is Rein? Where's my sister!? Is she okay!?"

* * *

"Mmm..."

"Rein!" Lulu shouted as Rein finally began to awaken. She blinked her eyes groggily, trying to make out her surroundings.

Upon hearing Lulu shouting Oswald made his way over to them, looking visibly relieved that Rein seemed quite well.

Rein sat up and began looking around the unfamiliar room. Although the room was unfamiliar she had assumed someone would be there.

But no matter where she turned to look she was not.

So Rein asked Lulu and her uncle a simple question with a statement following shortly after.

Lulu didn't know how to answer and looked up at Oswald whose emotions began to jumble upon hearing it.

Sadness, surprise, and...guilt.

This is what Rein said:

"Where is Fine? I never congratulated her like a good sister should..."

* * *

Truth and Oswald expected for the twins to hate each other, to scorn each other's very existences.

Truth thought Fine should hate Rein for all the destruction she caused, the injury she caused Fine, but Fine seemed unaware or, if aware, did not care.

Oswald thought, with all that he had made Rein believe, she would come to hate her sister for taking the crown. But Rein did not.

And while the two kings contemplated as to why their respective heiress did not hate the other only one thing was on the mind of the twin princesses.

 ** _"Where is my other half?"_**

* * *

 _~Reviews~_

 **KiarikaKawaii** : I'm glad you're enjoying it~.

 **LovingPillow** : Glad you support Rein and Oswald! Oswald is doing his best (real misguided, but still doing his best lol).

 **KingMaverick** : I try to answer every question I get if I can/when I remember.

If Oswald kidnapped Rein he's pretty certain he would have come to hate her, so enter the manipulation to make it so Rein wanted to go with him "willingly".

He's definitely aware that what he's doing is horrible, but at the same time his thought process was "I wouldn't have had to do any of this if Elsa and Truth listened to me in the first place" therefore he shifts all the blame onto Elsa and Truth as the two who started it (might be a way for him to feel less guilty or to hold onto a shred of sanity who knows). And if he admitted that this was partly his fault Truth would've definitely shifted all the blame onto Oswald, which, as you can see, Truth sorta did regardless so why incriminate himself more?

I'm glad I left you speechless, means I'm doing something right lol.

I see the two as inseparable as well. In the manga the two call each other their "better half," alluding to not only do they see themselves as more like two bodies with one soul, but they also believe the other to be better than themselves. Fine believing Rein is the better twin while Rein thinks Fine is. Despite that, however, there was rarely ever any envy, it was pure admiration for the most part. The only reason their relationship became strained at some point in the manga was because of bad timing and a misunderstanding.

But a crown princess/prince must be picked inevitably. Someone always has to ascend the throne. Personally, if it wasn't for Oswald's manipulation, I don't think this would've happened. I think Rein would be really happy that Fine got the crown because, in Rein's eyes, her sister is the best. There's also the fact that in my canon Fine is the older sister so Rein was also made aware that, as her sister is the oldest, Fine was more likely to get the crown. If Oswald didn't make Rein aware that a crown princess had to be chosen and gave her the desire to get the crown Rein wouldn't have put much thought into it either.

In the manga the ending implies that Fine and Rein left the Kingdom, and quite possibly the planet, to journey together before deciding to take up their royal duties officially. Since this ending is open ended you could say the two eventually forswore their titles for good and stay together until old age, if that's what you choose to interpret lol (the manga lets you have free reign on a lot of the ending).

I can't handle seeing characters I like in pain...when it's in canon or in someone else's fanfic. Now if it's something I made then (cracks knuckles) y'all are in for a bad time if it so fits my mood. Like here. Catch me here feeding off your emotions lol

Rumor is doing his best and doesn't deserve everything that's happening, but unfortunately this is my city now so he gets to suffer by watching everything fall apart.

Keep reading and you'll see if your hopes are answered or not~.

(The new true end: Fine and Rein fly away on a spaceship while everything burns in the background, it's not their problem anymore.)


	5. Corruption, Lies, and Manipulation

A/N: Hey, what's up? Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

 _ **~Reviews~**_

 **KingMaverick** : I'm glad you liked the true end lololol

The twins have an unbreakable bond that's present in both manga and anime and I'm sure the original concepts have it too. I think it's a very important part of the series so I like including it. I've tried writing them fighting before and it was painful and then I decided never again lol (I'll be forced to write them fighting at some point in the main TPP story though since both the anime and mange included a small fight so...that'll be "fun".)

Falsity didn't really hand the throne to Truth, however. In Rumor's eyes the only reason why Falsity and himself didn't get the throne was because the two were engaged to marry into their spouse's families. Their mother thought long about who deserved the throne and ultimately handed it to Truth. The way things happened were just a convenient coincidence their mother was grateful for since it meant there would be no hard feelings.

I hope you enjoy this chapter~.

 **Cynder 7** : I'm glad this chapter could make you happy! I agree when I see stories that pit Fine and Rein against each other I'm like...yikes...unless it's justifiable such as in one story I read they weren't related so of course a sisterly bond wouldn't be present. It at least makes sense in that context (personally I'm not a fan regardless but). When they use the canon story line, however...

Like I know that sounds rude to other authors who write stuff like that, but Fine and Rein wouldn't turn on each other so easily in canon whether you're using anime or manga timeline. Even if they do fight it doesn't last for long.

I'm happy someone else shares my sentiment though and I'm glad you like how I wrote things.

And I suppose you'll see how Truth handles things this chapter~.

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **Corruption, Lies, and Manipulation**

* * *

 _'Now what? Truth can't talk his way out of this one...He's gotta change his mind now! He's gotta realize that what he's doing is wrong!'_ Rumor looked at his brother who was standing in shock.

Truth definitely didn't think Fine would care about Rein at all at this point, but...perhaps Fine didn't piece together that the destruction was caused by her sister's magic. Or she has, but doesn't care...

What was Truth to do now?

Rein's death hinged on the fact that he was certain Fine would hate Rein, but she doesn't.

Even now she's looking at him with bewilderment and concern, hoping for a favorable answer.

That Rein is safe.

That Rein is here somewhere.

But Rein _**isn't**_ here.

And if she was she definitely wouldn't be safe.

She'd be dead.

Would he have to give up on his plans? Should he retract his statement and simply exile Rein? Or should he take it all back and swallow his pride?

No...he couldn't do that now. If he did Rein would take the NoirBlanc throne, she would use her magic inherited from his blood and his mother's to make the Sunny Kingdom a far off memory.

That's something he would _**never**_ allow.

"Where's Rein!?" Fine screamed when she didn't receive an answer quick enough, her fears only growing with every minute her family keeps quiet. "I'm gonna go look for her!" Fine tried to scramble to her feet, but she was still weak and almost fell to the floor, luckily Truth managed to grab her in time.

"Fine, calm down." He placed his hands on Fine's soldiers as he sat her down.

"Why won't you tell me where Rein is then!? Something happened to her didn't it!" Fine started crying. If she was the only one injured that's fine by her.

But if something happened to Rein...

Just the thought alone was more painful than any injury she has sustained or could have sustained.

Fine was starting to get hysteric...did Truth have to swallow his pride and allow his kingdom to be crushed? No...

No.

No.

No.

No!

It's much too soon to give it up.

 _'I know what I have to do...'_ Truth looked to his siblings and his wife.

"I'll handle this...go." Truth said in a frosty tone.

"But-" Rumor wanted to protest, but Falsity put a hand on his shoulder. She shook her head and with that she, Rumor, and Elsa left Fine and Truth alone.

"Fine...listen to me carefully." Truth began.

Fine tried her best to stop crying and looked at her father.

"As much as I would like to say that Rein is safe...I can't. She was fine when she was taken away, but I don't know if she remains safe."

"Taken...away?"

"Your Uncle Oswald...kidnapped Rein."

Yes...it was much too soon to give it all up now.

This kingdom is too important to let it die now.

And so Truth would tell another lie.

* * *

His emotions were a mess.

She was supposed to scorn her sister for taking the crown.

But Rein did not.

In fact, Rein wanted to go congratulate Fine for getting the crown.

But because of what he has done she can never go back to her family again.

Rein looked at him with hopeful eyes. Assuming her sister must be nearby somewhere.

In Rein's mind, after she had run off crying she had passed out. She believes Mirlo found her uncle and the two must have escorted her to some room that had been recently remodeled in the Sunny Palace.

But they were not in the Sunny Kingdom, not in the Sunny Palace, not even on her home planet...

Fine wasn't here. For all Oswald knew she may still very well be passed out.

Worst of all, her parents want her dead.

Has he made a mistake? No...

No.

No.

No.

No!

Oswald has done no wrong! This is...this is all Truth and his traitorous sister's fault!

Yes...that's right. _**None**_ of this would've happened if they just did as he asked! None of this would have happened if they didn't _**lie**_ to him all those years ago!

And Elsa and Truth are not her family anymore...they're monsters.

Monsters who would dare send their own daughter to her death even after being so adamant in keeping her in their own kingdom.

That's right...they're _**monsters**_.

And if they betrayed Rein...who's to say they won't do the same to Fine?

"Rein...darling, I need you to listen to me very carefully..."

"Okay..."

"Your sister is in grave danger."

Yes...Truth and Elsa were monsters from the very beginning.

Oswald has done no wrong...they are to blame!

And so Oswald would manipulate Rein's feelings and emotions as he pleased to make sure he could protect her...

* * *

"B-but I don't understand! Why would Uncle Oswald do such a thing!?" Fine screeched.

"It seems he has been planning to do this for years...since the day you were both born he began to calculate the perfect time to steal Rein away. All the destruction, your injury, all the death...it's Oswald's fault.

"He did it to cause enough distraction to whisk Rein away. He choose a moment where everyone would be too distracted celebrating you! Rein was so overjoyed for you, but even so Oswald kept her form your side. So he could kidnap her!" Lies.

"No!" Fine cried.

"Unfortunately it's true." Another lie. "Your sister has become a pawn to Oswald! He plans on forcing Rein to destroy our kingdom and kill you!"

"Why would he do something so horrible!?" Fine sobbed.

"Because he was always a horrible person, Fine." More lies. "Which is why...if we want to save your sister we need to _**kill**_ Oswald."

"But...but I..."

"Fine...don't you want to _**save**_ your sister? Don't you want her to be by your side again?"

"...!"

"If you want your sister to live...Oswald must die."

Truth used Fine's love of her sister to turn her against Oswald...yes, this was for Rein.

For Fine...

...for _**his kingdom**_.

* * *

"They what!?" Rein screamed. Even Lulu looked on in shock.

"They plan to kill you Rein. And something tells me if Fine so much as breathes the wrong way Elsa and Truth will turn on her next."

"No...they can't!"

"But they _**can**_ and they _**will**_." Oswald said with certainty, but he couldn't know for sure.

"But this don't make sense!" Lulu interjected. "Why do they want Rein dead in the first place!?"

"...Those monsters made a mistake years ago, when Rein was but a child. She should have been trained to use her magic, to make sure it did not go berserk, but her parents refused. As a result...as a result that great tragedy occurred. However, instead of acknowledging that this was their own grave error they instead have deemed Rein to be the sole problem and wish to eliminate her. Because I have decided to save Rein they too wish to have my head on a spike."

"How is that fair!?" Lulu shouted.

"Dear maid, I never said it was fair. It's abhorrent, but does not change the fact that it is what Truth and Elsa have decided. And if they were so quick to turn on me for helping Rein and wishing her well...then Fine, who adores Rein above all else, will surely become the next target of their ire."

But they can't! They can't hurt Fine!" Rein sobbed.

"Do you wish to save her, Rein?" Oswald asked.

"More than anything!"

"There is a way...I grow weaker with each passing year and I am left with no heir. No heir to the divine and demonic magic that can destroy mountains and do what most deem impossible...But Rein...you have the making of a wonderful NoirBlanc Queen...and with that title comes enough power to save your sister if you so choose to train your magic under me as my new heiress..."

As Oswald told all this to Rein he simply began to magnify Rein's desire to save her sister...and twisted her feelings and thoughts to believe that her parents would truly wish harm upon Fine.

A little manipulation goes a long way...to save Fine...to save his kingdom...

To get a _**Princess for NoirBlanc**_...

* * *

"Oh no he doesn't!" Rumor couldn't help but to eavesdrop.

Truth's gone too far!

Rumor thought his brother would be smart enough to realize he made a mistake after how worried Fine was for Rein, but...

Rumor came close to charging through the infirmary's doors and exposing his twin brother's lies.

But Falsity held him back.

"Wha!? Sister!?"

"Be quiet..." Falsity dragged him away and into a nearby empty room.

"Hey! Let me go! We have to do something!"

"..."

"Falsity!"

"...It isn't our place to butt in..."

"Not our place!? Like I give a damn if it's _our place_ or not!"

"Rumor, listen to me, Truth has made his decision..."

"Yeah, a really fucked up one."

"That's not the point! He's the Sovereign of the Sunny Kingdom and this is what he's decided."

"Some sovereign he is! He lets the Sunny Council dictate most of his movements! He's their leader! He's supposed to have supreme rule! The council's words are supposed to be suggestions at best! But he listened to them and look what they've done to him! To his family! He has his head so far up their asses that he's fallen victim to their awful views!"

"You have so much fate in your twin that you're moving all the blame onto the council. You're right...the council's words are suggestions. And the council is chosen by the sovereign...typically those whose ideals match the one who chose them."

"And just _what_ do you think you're suggesting?"

"Rumor even you have to admit that...Truth isn't the kind boy he once was when we were all children...When he took the throne he began to _change_. Just like all who take the Sunny Kingdom throne begin to change. And now...that change is finally beginning to turn to _corruption_. He firmly believes that the kingdom will disappear if Rein takes the NoirBlanc throne, he believes Oswald is an awful man...he believes Rein is a threat that should be eliminated before she can do damage. That is what the corruption has done to him."

"So!? Isn't that all the more reason as to why we need to stop him and expose his lies!?"

"Right now all Truth cares about is his _**kingdom**_! If we interfere now he'll just label us enemies and have us killed! And I don't want to here a word that he wouldn't because he's already done so to Rein! His own daughter!"

"So you want to sit back and do nothing!?"

"If Truth still retains his kind heart he will eventually realize his own mistakes, abdicate, and pass the crown to Fine...and with any luck Fine will finally break the cycle of corruption."

"So you're telling me that we need to let Truth do all of this himself? To...to just stand back, hope he goes _**'Oh, oops! Guess I fucked up! Hopefully my daughter can do better'**_!?"

"You can't change what's been fated. The Sunny Family has always been like this...and honestly I believe we always will be...but perhaps the fact that Fine and Rein were deemed worthy to become Prominence users, and survived the Final Prominence, means they can break the cycle."

"To hell with that! This isn't fate! This is sickening and Truth! Truth shouldn't have lied! He lied all those years ago and he's lying now! I should've...I should've said something...I should've said that Oswald and I heard the entire conversation all those years ago...I should've told Truth to have a little faith in his brother-in-law...I should've told him to do what he thought was best for Rein...I should've told him not to let his paranoia win...I should've...I should've..!"

Rumor broke down in tears. Falling to his knees he buried his face into the palm of his hands.

The night of Fine and Rein's birthday began to replay in his mind.

The conversation.

The lie Truth and Elsa had told.

The fire Rumor swore he saw ignite in Oswald's eyes that night.

He kept thinking on what he should've done that night.

Tell his brother that he heard everything.

That he knew he was lying.

That he should've done what was best for Rein and let Oswald tutor her back on Oswald's home planet.

But he didn't...

He ignorantly kept his mouth shut.

He didn't tell Truth to come clean.

He didn't vouch for Oswald or do anything for Rein...

Is this not partly his fault too?

Falsity stared at her brother's body that was wracked with sobs. She thought of reaching her hands out to him.

But she stopped herself.

What comfort could she offer? Falsity herself has already given up hope that Truth would regain his kind heart while Rumor was in pain _because_ he still held hope for his dear twin brother.

Nothing she could say would hold any weight.

So all she could do was watch.

Falsity looked down at her sunstone ring, the final memento of their deceased mother, Queen Lottie.

 _'Mother...if you were still alive now, what is it that you would do?'_


End file.
